


What (doesn't) Happen in Vegas

by gay_relations



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Crack, F/F, Las Vegas Wedding, i went with t rating to be safe but there isn't anything too wild, seriously don't ask me i don't know, unless pure dumbassery counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations
Summary: “You look nervous, Nolan. Ready to back out yet?”“Pfft, you wish, Gonzales.”It wasn’t a direct lie, just a partial one, because if she had to guess, Shelby did wish she was nervous. Because again, if she had to guess, Shelby was just as nervous. Emma also justified it as only partly false because while yes, of course Emma was nervous - she always was when her and Shelby got themselves into these situations - it is not the first word she would used to describe her current state.Terrified. Hysterical. Petrified.Those words were far more accurate for how Emma Nolan felt as her and her best friend, Shelby Gonzales, sat in the waiting room of Graceland Wedding Chapel.OREmma and Shelby are dumbasses who can't back down from a challenge and Kaylee and Alyssa may kill them.





	What (doesn't) Happen in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck.

“You look nervous, Nolan. Ready to back out yet?”

“Pfft, you wish, Gonzales.”

It wasn’t a direct lie, just a partial one, because if she had to guess, Shelby did wish she was nervous. Because again, if she had to guess, Shelby was just as nervous. Emma also justified it as only partly false because while yes, of course Emma was nervous - she always was when her and Shelby got themselves into these situations - it is not the first word she would used to describe her current state. 

Terrified. Hysterical. Petrified.

Those words were far more accurate for how Emma Nolan felt as her and her best friend, Shelby Gonzales, sat in the waiting room of Graceland Wedding Chapel. 

//

As exciting as she knew the trip would be, Alyssa Greene couldn’t deny that a part of her was anxious about going to Las Vegas with her girlfriend and their two best friends. Emma had barely blown out the candles on her 21st birthday cake before Kaylee had their entire trip planned and booked. It wasn’t so much her and Kaylee that she worried about, but rather their chaotic girlfriends. 

Shelby and Emma, on their own, were typically responsible and sensible adults, but the second the two got together, all bets were off - well, on. Bets, dares, challenges, double dog dares, competitions, triple dog dares… The two couldn’t help themselves. And when alcohol was added? It was truly game over.

Kaylee handled it all much better than Alyssa. Perhaps it was Kaylee’s years of dating boys that acclimated her to the headass behavior or maybe she just had more faith in the two girls than Alyssa did, but whatever the reason, Alyssa envied her ease with their shenanigans. 

Don’t get her wrong. Alyssa trusted Emma completely. She knew her girlfriend would never put herself in true danger. Well, at least not after the time she caught the two idiots trying to see who could break a folding table by hurling themselves at it from the top of a staircase. Luckily, Emma survived the fall without any significant injuries to her body. Her ego, on the other hand, was not so lucky. After that particular incident, Emma gave Alyssa her “scouts honor” that she’d never put herself in serious harm's way again, and although Emma was tipsy and had never been a scout, Alyssa knew she was sincere. 

That wasn’t to say the stupidity meter went down from there. No, unfortunately all that meant was they had to get more creative with their tomfoolery. For example, Alyssa very vividly remembers the time the two came home one day to pull down their pants and reveal the matching tattoos they had gotten on their ass. The one positive thing Alyssa clung to with that instance was that the tattoo has at least been simple and meaningless. Just a circle with a dot in the middle and while that may have made it even dumber, she also knew it could have been a lot worse.

But now Kaylee and Alyssa were sunbathing at the rooftop pool of their hotel while their girlfriends were let loose in Sin City and the last snapchat they had received was almost an hour ago of Shelby and Emma posing in front of a statue of a naked man with their giant novelty drinks nearly finished.

So yes, Alyssa was getting increasingly yet reasonably concerned.

//

“Do you think this is the dumbest thing we’ve attempted yet?” Shelby asked, idly tossing her phone up into the air while they sat in the waiting room.

Emma thought for a good moment before replying, "A close second to the tattoos we got."

"Don't act like you don't love having matching boobs on our butts." 

Trying not to think about how Alyssa still had no idea what the tattoo actually was, Emma distracted herself by watching a couple eat each others faces while they waited to promise themselves to the other for the rest of their lives by the power vested in Elvis. “I think this is definitely the most dangerous thing we've attempted.” 

“More dangerous than when we took the golf cart off-roading at night with the headlights off to see who could drive the longest in the dark before hitting a tree?”

“As dumb as that could’ve ended, I’d much rather take my chances with the tree than with our girlfriends once they find out where we are.” Emma’s eyes were wide as she now stared into the void, various scenarios of how Alyssa might murder her blurring through her mind.

Shelby hummed in agreement, a serious look on her face before a mischievous smile played at her lips. “Oh well, good thing you’re gonna fold soon and I’ll walk out of here happily unwed and gloriously victorious.”

“The sooner you realize that this kind of event is where I flourish, the easier it’ll be for you to accept a graceful defeat. We may be equal parts stubborn, Shelbs, but I am far more patient than you. This victory is mine.”

“Oh sweet summer child, you really believe that, huh? Patience may be your strength, but you seem to have forgotten your ultimate weakness.” Shelby’s voice was so eerily calm that it caused goosebumps to rise over the blonde’s skin.

Trying to maintain her confident facade, Emma asked, “And what is that?” 

“You’re the world’s biggest romantic.” Shelby gave a small shrug before folding her arms and leaning back in her chair, and although she didn’t actually say “duh”, Emma could still hear it clear in her tone.

“What does that have to do with any of this? You think I’m gonna back out because what? I didn’t buy you dinner first?” Brows furrowed, Emma tried to follow where Shelby was going with this.

“No, dumbass. Look, I could get married ten times before marrying Kaylee and it wouldn’t bother me. I know she’s it for me no matter what a certificate says. But you? You’re a total sap and could never live with yourself if you married anyone besides Alyssa, even if it was only to win the world’s dumbest game of chicken. So go ahead, Nolan, bow out now so we can go get another one of those giant novelty drinks.”

Red crashed over Emma’s features at the mention of Alyssa and herself getting married and she hardly heard the rest of Shelby’s spiel over her heart pounding in her ears. “No, I… It would bother.. We-”

“Emma, please don’t lie to my face.” Shelby said with a sigh. “But if you insist on dragging this out, then so be it.”

Shelby turned in her chair, resting her head in Emma’s lap and stretching out her feet and resuming her game of tossing her phone into the air. Emma watched her for a bit, feeling defeated, before she got a smirk of her own. “So Kaylee’s it for you, huh?”

“I-” Shelby started but was quickly interrupted as her phone fumbled through her hands and hit her square in the face.

//

“Kaylee, are you not the least bit concerned we haven’t heard from them in over an hour?” Alyssa inquired, now sitting up in her lounge chair and chewing on what little nail she had. 

“No, Alyssa, I am not and you shouldn’t be either. Even if they get into trouble, this is Vegas. There will be at least 10 people within 50 feet of them doing something worse. It’s not like we’re gonna get a call from them in jail.” Kaylee kept her eyes closed, sunbathing still clearly her priority. 

“Oh god, jail? Kaylee, I didn’t even think of them getting arrested!” Alyssa nearly whined. “If you were trying to ease my nerves, you failed miserably.”

Sitting up and turning towards her friend, Kaylee let out a sigh. “They are going to be fine, Alyssa. Besides, they know that if they get into too much trouble then each of their biggest fears will happen: you’ll tell Emma you’re disappointed and I’ll withhold sex from Shelby. You and I both know they aren’t going to let that happen.” 

Alyssa let out a less than convincing huff.

“How about this,” Kaylee suggested, resting a reassuring hand on Alyssa’s. “We give them 15 more minutes to reach out and if we don’t hear from them, we can rally the search party?”

“Okay, 15 minutes. I can do 15 more minutes.” Alyssa agreed, starting to settle back into her chair and closing her eyes. Despite her attempts to clear her mind, her thoughts kept creeping back to various situations in which she’d found the two girls.

Rather than dwell on the dumber scenarios like the time Emma picked up a rock out of the fire for $2, she chose to think about the ones that were nothing but raw inner child energy, because their games really mostly weren’t all precarious. If Alyssa was being honest, she secretly found most of it adorable. Like the time the girls raced down the street in garbage cans. Sure, Emma had to take three showers to entirely rid herself of the smell, but the smile on her girlfriends face when she emerged from the trash can having won? Alyssa could never get enough of that.

Lost in her thoughts of how much she absolutely adored the girl, Alyssa didn’t hear her phone pinging until the third time. Her heart rate picked back up as she read the texts.

** Emma: Babe.**  
**Emma: We’re physically fine but I’m scared. Please come save me.**  
**_Emma Nolan has shared her location with you. _ **

“Kaylee, I won’t say I told you so, but the girls need our help,” Alyssa rushed as she started packing up their things.

Immediately jumping up to join her, Kaylee asked, “Where are they?”

Clicking on the location, Alyssa zoomed out to get an idea of the area they were in. “Not too far, but it looks… Like they left the strip a bit.”

Kaylee stopped what she was doing and turned to Alyssa. “Where exactly are they, Lys?”

Zooming in this time, Alyssa’s eyes widened. “Oh god.”

//

“Emma Nolan and Shelby Gonzales? We’re ready for you.” The lifeless voice called from behind a desk.

“This is it. Last chance to admit defeat.” Shelby said, her calm demeanor beginning to crack.

The blonde looked from her best friend, to the lady pointing to the door they were to enter, then back to her best friend. Gulping hard, she shook her head and held out a hand. “After you, Shelby.”

“Okay, your funeral, Emma.” Shelby shrugged before walking into the chapel.

Emma sighed heavily as she followed Shelby into the room. 

It was small, big enough to still have something that could be considered an aisle but clearly not made with the intention of having a large audience, if any. The girls made their way down to end, where a poorly dressed Elvis was waiting for them behind a podium. They passed a camera set up to record their special moment and Emma had to hold back from “accidentally” knocking it over. Two less than enthused employees sat in the pews as their witnesses and Emma prayed they might cause a disruption of some sort. How could she convey “I’ll give you $20 to pull the fire alarm” with just a look?

Emma took her place standing in front of Shelby, who looked far too amused for her own good.

“Dearly beloved and honored guests,” Elvis began, pathetically looking out at the empty pews. “We are gathered together here to join Shelby Gonzales and Emma Nolan in the union of marriage.”

Emma could feel her heart rate picking up as sweat began to form on her forehead and she could tell Shelby was clearly holding back laughter. Shelby was absolutely right about this being much easier for Shelby and they both knew it. If her plan didn’t work soon, she was going to have to admit defeat and never hear the end of it.

As though Lesbian Jesus heard her pleas, the doors to the room burst open.

“Emma!” Alyssa yelled, freezing in her tracks.

Kaylee followed closely behind crying “I object!!”

In sync, Shelby and Emma shoulders sank in relief as they mutter “Oh thank god.”

Shelby ran to Kaylee, grabbing her face and kissing her fiercely, while Alyssa met Emma at the front of the room. Emma wrapped Alyssa in a tight hug before pulling back and holding both of her hands. 

_“And now, Shelby, do you take Emma to be your wife?”_

“Oh Alyssa, I am so sorry. This was so stupid. Do you still love me?” Emma hurried out, eyes frantically searching Alyssa’s.

_”Uh, okay, Alyssa, do you take Emma to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him/her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him/her forevermore?”_

“Yes, I do. Of course I still love you, Emma.” Alyssa spoke after a moment of pause, leaning her forehead against Emma’s. “I know our previous rule for these kind of things was just no physical harm but I think we need an amendment to that. Don’t you agree?”

_"And Emma, do you take Alyssa to be your husband/wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him/her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him/her forevermore?"_

“I do. I definitely agree.” Emma said with a chuckle, before her face grew serious again. “You know I wouldn’t have actually gone through with it, right? Alyssa, you are the only woman I could ever love and the only woman I ever want to call my wife.”

_"I’m guessing there weren’t any rings planned for this? We’ll just skip that part."_

“I know, Emma. Just as I know you will be the only woman I love and call my wife. I love you so much.”

_ "Alright, let’s see…."_

“I love you so much too, baby,” Emma mumbled, leaning closer to Alyssa.

_"Here we go. And now by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. You may now kiss the bride."_

Closing the distance, Emma placed a chaste kiss on Alyssa’s lips, finding herself amazed at how after all these years even the simplest of contact could still send shivers through her body.

“Hey, uh, guys. Not to interrupt, but I think you two just got married?” Shelby said, a mixture of concern and amusement in her tone.

“What?” Alyssa blinked her eyes, coming back out of her little bubble with Emma.

“Yeah, I don’t know too much about these things, but there were I do’s and kissings of the brides and…” Kaylee’s sentenced drifted off and she finished it by pointing to Elvis.

Alyssa’s eyes grew wide as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. “No, we would have needed a marriage license from the state of Nevada, right Elvis?”

“Right, lil miss.” He cleared up, staying in character.

“Besides,” Emma jumped in nonchalantly. “Wouldn’t we have to get divorced first before getting married again?”

Alyssa shot Emma a look to go with her elbow that swiftly met Emma’s side as their two friends exchanged a look of their own before simultaneously exclaiming, “Again?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea and couldn't stop laughing and just... needed to write it. If you read this, thank you and I'm sorry.


End file.
